


Him

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: He Told Me I was Holy [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, it always was Him. In the end, it was only Him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

The First Order was falling all around him, crumbling, being destroyed from the inside out by the Resistance.

Kylo looked around desperately, trying to find some way of escape from the room that was about to collapse on him. His Force flew upwards, holding the ceiling up, allowing him to run to the door that was jarred open, trying to shut over and over, being stopped by a piece of stone.

He was straining now, panting as his Force snapped above him, but then he was out of the door and it didn’t matter. He leaned over and panted a little, before he stood, yanking his scarf off and running.

He rushed through the halls, not caring for the Stormtroopers that cried out for help, not caring that the Resistance might find him at any second, he just kept running.

Running for the room only he knew about, that only he had the access codes to.

 _Please... Please have held on, please be safe_.

Tears ran down his face, and he heard someone screaming, _Ben! Ben oh thank God!_ , but he didn’t look around, he just kept running. His Force ripped out behind him, blocking the stair way entrance as he pounded up the stone steps, breathing heavily.

His side was starting to ache, a stitch was settling in his muscles, and tears streamed faster down Kylo’s cheeks.

The door was just up ahead, he could see it now, and his Force flew ahead of him, ripping the door off its hinges.

Kylo all but skidded to a stop inside. “Su-Supreme Leader! Snoke, Snoke where are you?!”

“Ren...”

Kylo turned at the sound of his name and sprinted into the bed chambers.

He screamed when he saw Snoke’s legs, pinned down to the floor by a fallen stone and he collapsed to his knees. His hand reached out, but Snoke grabbed his wrist.

“You need to leave.”

“I’m not leaving you...”

Snoke shook his head, reaching up to cup Kylo’s cheek, stroking his thumb across the bone gently. Tears welled up in Kylo’s eyes and he sniffed a little.

“I’ve done you too much wrong, Ben Solo... you need to return to the Light... you never would be a Sith. You love your family too much... Go home.”

“You are my home, Snoke.”

Snoke’s hand gently guided Kylo’s face down, pressing their lips together for the first time.

The last time too, Kylo realised with a jolt.

“Fly on home, my little Ren-bird... May the Dark Forces bow at your feet.”

And he did.

When Leia asked him who Ben was mourning, her eyes flickered between him and Hux; Ben replied _no one_.  
When Rey asked Ben who he was thinking of, so lost in his thoughts and teary eyed; Ben replied _Hux, of course_.  
When Hux asked Ben who he was so in love with, his minds and thoughts filled with sorry and depression; Ben merely replied _Him_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M CHEATING ON KYLUX REN-BIRD WAS HUX'S THING OOPS
> 
> Oh well. I'm braced for the hate. I don't even care, let me ship these two trash babies in peace.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
